


【办公室的】讲真，已经不想再被同事骚扰了。【主角是我们】

by RunningVanilla



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Summary: wrwrd的同人。烂漫，存货，没写完也写不完了（……）





	【办公室的】讲真，已经不想再被同事骚扰了。【主角是我们】

**1** **小麦收获丸**

主要是不能动手真的很困扰。

**2** **不是主角的路人α**

沙发

**3** **不是主角的路人α**

沙发！

**4** **不是主角的路人α**

来了来了.jpg

**5** **不是主角的路人α**

>>3

m9(^Д^)

**6** **不是主角的路人α**

性骚扰？？？？？

**7** **不是主角的路人α**

很在意动手是指啥……

**8** **不是主角的路人α**

这还真是深夜话题啊

**9** **不是主角的路人α**

楼主还在吗？

**10** **不是主角的路人α**

比起抱怨不如报警w

**11** **小麦收获丸**

>> **6**

性骚扰。

>> **7**

是指通过暴力来保护自己啊！！

>> **9**

在。

**12** **不是主角的路人α**

太惨了8

**13** **不是主角的路人α**

条子才不管咧，总归息事宁人那一套

**14** **不是主角的路人α**

>> **11**

倒是讲具体点啊！

**15** **不是主角的路人α**

是指被摸胸摸屁股之类的吗…。

**16** **不是主角的路人α**

妈的现充爆炸！

**17** **不是主角的路人α**

女孩子真的多灾多难啊这什么同事，心疼楼主妹子

**18** **不是主角的路人α**

>> **16**

脑子缺根筋？

**19** **小麦收获丸**

>> **14** **、17**

我是男的，同事也是男的。

**20** **不是主角的路人α**

现充还行，过激单身狗也是绝了

**21** **不是主角的路人α**

？！

**22** **不是主角的路人α**

？？？？？

**23** **不是主角的路人α**

Woc

**24** **不是主角的路人α**

神展开

**25** **不是主角的路人α**

同事是基佬啊

**26** **不是主角的路人α**

那性骚扰也很糟糕耶……

**27** **不是主角的路人α**

tql

**28** **小麦收获丸**

他性取向我不知道但是讲话的时候会距离凑很近（虽然会有股很好闻的味道）

会突然摸我屁股

会问我要不要摸胸他可以慷慨贡献自己的给我摸

↑大概这种感觉。

**29** **不是主角的路人α**

嚯，这也太开放了

**30** **不是主角的路人α**

南无三

**31** **不是主角的路人α**

幸运色狼？

**32** **不是主角的路人α**

同事好看吗，是美人的话我可以

**33** **不是主角的路人α**

真的是性骚扰啊……

**34** **不是主角的路人α**

>> **31**

这是误用w

**35** **不是主角的路人α**

好闻的味道好突兀www

**36** **不是主角的路人α**

这不是啥钓鱼帖吧

**37** **不是主角的路人α**

解决方案：摸他的胸。

**38** **不是主角的路人α**

好gay啊这同事

**39** **不是主角的路人α**

跟上司反应一下？

**40** **不是主角的路人α**

>> **37**

草你确定那不是在取悦同事吗www

**41** **不是主角的路人α**

我们这版gay里gay气的帖子也太多了……

**42** **不是主角的路人α**

感觉大家意外平静

**43** **不是主角的路人α**

>> **37**

臣附议！

**44** **不是主角的路人α**

楼主又消失了

**45** **不是主角的路人α**

>> **42**

你太高估半夜不睡觉的网民了！

不过说到底我们也不能怎么样啊就看个热闹。

**46** **小麦收获丸**

>> **37**

我试试。

**47** **不是主角的路人α**

求其他gay里gay气的帖子

**48** **不是主角的路人α**

wkwk

**49** **不是主角的路人α**

【恶作剧的】工口小僧整蛊计划【主角是我们】

【吸烟处的】一天能偶遇十次也太巧了【主角是我们】

【食害的】毫无作用啊这受害者保护协会【主角别是我们】

请。

**50** **不是主角的路人α**

怎么开始八卦了wwww

**51** **不是主角的路人α**

谢谢茄子

**52** **不是主角的路人α**

等会你们怎么没人在意46

**53** **不是主角的路人α**

( ﾟДﾟ)ﾊｧ！

**54** **不是主角的路人α**

靠这得多自暴自弃居然采用www

**55** **不是主角的路人α**

小麦君一路走好（远目）

**56** **不是主角的路人α**

37赶紧趁现在跑路吧不然会被顺着网线杀掉的！！

**57** **不是主角的路人α**

试试是说现在就？？？

**58** **不是主角的路人α**

( ﾟДﾟ)ﾊｧ！

**59** **不是主角的路人α**

>>57大半夜的为什么会在一起……？

**60** **不是主角的路人α**

果然是现充吧！！！


End file.
